Multi-talented deck! 2
Multi-talented deck! 2 is the second episode of the Multi-talented deck! fiction. Previous episode: Multi-talented deck! 1 Next episode: Multi-talented deck! 3 Plot While Su Zhong Xiao was taking his break, Wedge Ong, a professional Granblue user, challenged him in a fight. Wedge, "You're a beginner, Soh. Right?" Su, "Yes." Wedge, "Here, I'm gonna show you the Granblue terror." Su, "Oracle Think Tank is known for hand size and drive check management. What can Granblue do?" Wedge, "Drop zone is everything for Granblue. In other words, you kill my rearguards, they will still be revived." Su, "Really that scary, Wedge? I'll see to it." Su and Wedge, "Stand up, vanguard!" Su, "Little Witch, Lulu." Wedge, "Captain Nightkid." Turn 1 - Su rides Crescent Magus. Turn 2 - Wedge rides Dandy Boy, Romario and Nightkid moves behind Romario. Attacks Crescent with Romario boosted by Nightkid. Drive check gets Deadly Spirit. Su's damage check gets Stellar Magus. 1-0 Turn 3 - Su rides Silent Tom. Su uses Tom to attack. Drive check gets Hexagonal Magus. Wedge's damage check gets Hook-wielding Zombie (Draw). Wedge draws a card. 1-1 Turn 4 - Wedge rides Commodore Blueblood. Using Nightkid's skill, he puts Deadly Swordmaster to drop zone. Attacks using Blueblood. Drive check gets Doctor Rogue (Heal) and heals the Hook-wielding Zombie. Su's damage check gets Tetra Magus. 2-0 Turn 5 - Su rides Hexagonal Magus. Uses Lulu's skill to draw a card. Attacks using his vanguard. Twin drive gets Psychic Bird at first, second check gets Briolette Magus. Wedge's damage check gets Gust Jinn and Corrosion Dragon, Corrupt Dragon. 2-2 Turn 6 - Wedge rides Lord of Seven Seas, Nightmist. Calls a Deadly Nightmare and a Deadly Spirit. Wedge start attacking using Deadly Spirit with Nightmare's boost. Su guards with Battle Sister, Ginger. Wedge attacks with Nightmist. Twin drive gets Gust Jinn at first, second gets Rocky Sea Banshee (Critical). Su's damage check gets Stellar Magus and Hexagonal Magus. 4-2 Turn 7 - Su break ride Hexagonal Magus. Using break ride skill, he add Pentagonal Magus to hand while modifying his drive checks. Calls a Stellar Magus, a Silent Tom and a pair of Crescent Magus. Su attacks using Stellar while using Stellar's skill and Crescent's skill to announce Tetra Magus. Wedge guarded with Doctor Rogue. Su checks the top and it revealed Tetra. Tetra is added to Su's hand. Su attacks with Hexagonal Magus with Lulu's boost. Twin drive gets a pair of Oracle Guardian, Nike. All critical to vanguard and power all goes to Silent Tom. Wedge's damage check gets Deadly Swordmaster, Hook-wielding Zombie and Doctor Rogue. Wedge draws a card while healing Corrupt Dragon to drop zone. Su uses Tom to attack while using Crescent's skill to announce Lozenge Magus. Revealed card is Battle Sister, Ginger. Wedge's damage check gets Hades Steersman (Stand). 4-5 Turn 8 - Wedge uses Deadly Swordmaster's skill to perform a superior break ride, calling a Corrupt Dragon and a Deadly Nightmare. He called a Blueblood and Romario. Attacks Stellar using Blueblood boosted by Nightmare. Su puts Stellar to drop zone. Wedge attacks Hexagonal Magus using Deadly Swordmaster. Su used Tetra to nullify Swordmaster's attacks. Wedge's twin drive gets Rocky Sea Banshee at first, second check gets Evil Shade. Power and critical goes to Corrupt Dragon. Attacks with Corrupt Dragon. Su guarded using a pair of Nike. Corrupt Dragon and Deadly Nightmare are retired due to Nightmist's break ride side-effect. 4-5 Turn 9 - Su break ride Pentagonal Magus. Added Battle Sister, Cocoa to hand and modified his drive checks. Calls another Silent Tom. Attacks using his vanguard first. Wedge used Gust Jinn to nullify Pentagonal's attack, thus foiling her skill. Su's twin drive gets a pair of Battle Sister, Ginger. Both his Silent Toms gets the power and critical. Attacks with Silent Tom from his left and used Crescent's skill to announce Circle Magus. Wedge guarded using a pair of Rocky Sea Banshees. Revealed cars is Cricle Magus. Su attacks with another of his Silent Tom while using Crescent's skill. Wedge guarded with Hades Steersman and used Blueblood to intercept. 4-5 Turn 10 - Wedge ride Nightmist and called an Evil Shade, a Deadly Spirit and Romario. Attacks with Deadly Spirit first. Su's damage check gets Psychic Bird. Power to vanguard. Wedge attacks using his vanguard while using Evil Shade's skill. Su used Tetra to nullify Nightmist's attack. Wedge's twin drive gets Hades Steersman at first while getting Sea Strolling Banshee at second. Power to Deadly Spirit while Spirit stands. Spirit attacks one of Su's Silent Toms. Su used another Tom to intercept. 5-5 Turn 11 - Su called Battle Sister, Cocoa and used her skill to leave the card on top of his deck. Retires Lulu and called another Crescent Magus. Su uses Pentagonal Magus to attack first while used both Pentagonal's skill and Crescent's skill to announce Lozenge Magus. Wedge Guards with Hades Steersman, Sea Strolling Banshee, Romario, Rocky Sea Banshee and used Deadly Spirit to intercept. Su's twin drive gets Lozenge Magus at first. Power to vanguard and heals one damage. Pentagonal gets extra critical and power. Second check gets Oracle Guardian, Nike. All to vanguard. Wedge's damage check gets Gust Jinn. Wedge, "Nice fight bro. But watch out. Ho is an Aqua Force professional here, Soh." Su, "It's also good to see things that I haven't see before as well, Ho." Ho, "Watch out, my Transcore-Tetra Drive combo will thin your hand size out, Soh." Su, "Got it." Category:Fan Fiction